historyofwwfefandomcom-20200213-history
History of King of The Ring
Event: King of the Ring 1993 Date: June 13, 1993 Location: Dayton, Ohio Arena: Nutter Center Attendence: 6,500 Non-Televised Match: USWA Unified Champ Papa Shango pinned Owen Hart....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Bret Hart pinned Razor Ramon (10:25)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Mr. Perfect defeated Mr. Hughes (6:02) by Disqualification...King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Bam Bam Bigelow pinned Jim Duggan (4:59)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Tatanka drew with Lex Luger (15:00)...King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Bret Hart pinned Mr. Perfect (18:56)....World Heavyweight Title Match: Yokozuna pinned Hulk Hogan (13:08) to win the WWF World Title....Eight Man Tag Team Match: The Smoking Gunns, Rick and Scott Steiner beat Headshrinkers Samu and Fatu, Irwin R. Schyster, and Ted DiBiase (6:49) when Billy Gunn pinned DiBiase....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Shawn Michaels pinned Crush (11:14) to retain the title....King of the Ring Tournament Final: Bret Hart pinned Bam Bam Bigelow (18:11) to win the King of the Ring Tournament. ---- Event: King of the Ring 1994 Date: June 16, 1994 Location: Baltimore, Maryland Arena: Baltimore Arena Attendence: 12,000 Non-Televised Wrestling Match: Sparky Plugg pinned Kwang....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Razor Ramon pinned Bam Bam Bigelow (8:24)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Irwin R. Schyster pinned Mabel (5:34)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Owen Hart pinned Tatanka (8:18)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: The 1-2-3 Kid pinned Jeff Jarrett (4:39)....World Heavyweight Title Match: Diesel defeated Bret Hart (22:51) by Disqualification. Bret Hart retains the title...King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Razor Ramon pinned Irwin R. Schyster (5:13)....King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Owen Hart beat The 1-2-3 Kid (3:37) via submission....World Tag Team Title Match: Headshrinkers Fatu and Samu defeated Crush and Yokozuna (9:16) when Fatu pinned Crush to retain the titles....King of the Ring Tournament Final: Owen Hart pinned Razor Ramon (6:35) to win the King of the Ring Tournament....Roddy Piper pinned Jerry Lawler (12:30). ---- Event: King of the Ring 1995 Date: June 25, 1995 Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Arena: The Spectrum Attendence: 16,590 Free-For-All Match (KOTR Qualifying Match): Savio Vega pinned Irwin R. Schyster (4:01)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Savio Vega defeated Yokozuna (8:24) via countout....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: The Roadie pinned Bob Holly (7:30)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Shawn Michaels drew with Kama (15:00)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Mabel pinned The Undertaker (10:44)....King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Savio Vega pinned The Roadie (6:36)...."Kiss My Foot" Match: Bret Hart beat Jerry Lawler (9:20) via submission....King of the Ring Tournament Final: Mabel pinned Savio Vega (8:32) to win the King of the Ring Tournament....Tag Team Main Event: Diesel and Bam Bam Bigelow beat Tatanka and Psycho Sid (17:35) when Diesel pinned Tatanka. ---- Event: King of the Ring 1996 Date: June 23, 1996 Location: Milwaukee, Winsconsin Arena: Mecca Arena Attendence: 8,762 Free-For-All Match: The Bodydonnas beat The New Rockers (Marty Jannetty and Leif Cassidy) (8:06) when Skip pinned Leif Cassidy....Free-for-All Match: Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Aldo Montoya (3:00)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Steve Austin pinned Mark Mero (16:49)....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Jake Roberts pinned Vader (3:34) by Disqualification...World Tag Team Title Match: The Smoking Gunns (Bart and Billy Gunn) defeated Henry and Phinneus Godwinn (10:10) when Billy pinned Phinneus to retain the titles....Ultimate Warrior pinned Jerry Lawler (3:50)....Mankind pinned The Undertaker (18:21)....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Ahmed Johnson pinned Goldust (15:34) to win the Intercontinental Title....King of the Ring Tournament Final: Steve Austin pinned Jake Roberts (4:28) to win the King of the Ring Tournament....World Heavyweight Title Match: Shawn Michaels pinned Davey Smith (26:25) to retain the title. Mr. Perfect was the guest referee. ---- Event: King of the Ring 1997 Date: June 9, 1997 Location: Providence, Rhode Island Arena: Civic Center Attendence: 9,312 Free-For-All Match: The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) defeated Bart Gunn and Jesse Jammes (6:10) when Thrasher pinned Gunn....King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Ahmed Johnson (7:42)....King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Mankind pinned Jerry Lawler (10:24)....Goldust pinned Crush (9:56)....Six-Man Tag Team Match: Owen Hart, Jim Niedhart, and Davey Smith defeated Sycho Sid and The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) (13:37) when Hart pinned Sid....King of the Ring Tournament Final: Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Mankind (19:26) to win the King of the Ring Tournament....Shawn Michaels and Steve Austin fought to a Double Disqualification (22:29)....World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker pinned Farooq (13:43). ---- Event: King of the Ring 1998: "Off With Their Heads" Date: June 28, 1998 Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Arena: Civic Arena Attendence: 17,087 Six-Man Tag Team Match: The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) and Taka Michinoku defeated Shoichi Funaki, Mens Teioh, and Dick Togo (6:41) when Michinoku pinned Funaki....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Ken Shamrock beat Jeff Jarrett (5:29) via submission....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Rocky Maivia pinned Dan Severn (4:25)....Special Tag Team Match: Too Much (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor) beat Al Snow and Head (8:27) when Christopher pinned Head. Jerry Lawler was the special referee....X-Pac pinned Owen Hart (8:30)....World Tag Team Title Match: The New Age Outlaws (Jesse Jammes and Billy Gunn) defeated TheNew Midnight Express (Bob Holly and Bart Gunn) (9:54) when Billy Gunn pinned Holly to retain the titles....King of the Ring Tournament Final: Ken Shamrock defeated Rocky Maivia (14:09) via submission to win the King of the Ring Tournament...."Hell in a Cell" Match: The Undertaker pinned Mankind (16:00) in a "hell in a cell" match....World Heavyweight Title Match (First Blood Match): Kane defeated Steve Austin (14:52) to win the WWF World Title. ---- Event: King of the Ring 1999 Date: June 27, 1999 Location: Greensboro, North Carolina Arena: Greensboro Coliseum Attendence: 19,761 Sunday Night Heat Match: Meat pinned Kurt Angle....Sunday Night Heat Match: Matt and Jeff Hardy fought to a No-Contest with Edge and Christian (1:28)....Sunday Night Heat Match: Mideon and Viscera beat The Big Bossman (1:47) in a "handicap" match when Mideon pinned Bossman.....Sunday Night Heat Match: Prince Albert pinned Val Venis (1:57)....Sunday Night Heat Match: Ken Shamrock defeated Shane McMahon (0:43) by Disqualification....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: X-Pac defeated Bob Holly (3:02) by Disqaulification....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Kane pinned The Big Show (6:36).....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Billy Gunn defeated Ken Shamrock (3:37) when the ref stopped the match....King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Road Dogg pinned Chyna (13:19)....Matt and Jeff Hardy defeated Edge & Christian (4:49) when Jeff pinned Christian....King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Billy Gunn pinned Kane (5:25)....King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: X-Pac pinned Road Dogg (3:08)....World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker pinned The Rock to retain the title (19:10)....King of the Ring Tournament Finals: Bill Gunn pinned X-Pac (5:33) to win the King of the Ring Tournament....Main Event Handicap Ladder Match: Shane and Vince McMahon beat Steve Austin (17:11) in a "handicap ladder" match for control of the company. ---- Event: King of the Ring 2000 Date: June 25, 2000 Location: Boston, Massachussetts Arena: Fleet Center Attendence: 17, 651 King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Rikishi Phatu defeated Chris Benoit (3:22) by Disqualification...King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Val Venis pinned Eddie Guerrero (8:06)...King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Crash Holly pinned Bull Buchanan (4:00)...King of the Ring Tournament Quarterfinal Match: Kurt Angle pinned Chris Jericho (9:50)...World Tag Team Title Match (Fatal Four Way Match): Edge and Christian defeated Too Cool, T&A, and The Hardy Boyz (14:11) to win the tag team titles in a "Fatal Four Way" match. Matt Hardy pinned Test (3:40) to eliminate T&A. Christian pinned Matt Hardy (7:55) to eliminate The Hardy Boyz. Christian pinned Grandmaster Sexay (14:11) to eliminate Too Cool...King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Rikishi Phatu pinned Val Venis (3:13)...King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match: Kurt Angle pinned Crash Holly (3:53)...World Hardcore Title Match (Evening Gown Match): Crash Holly pinned Pat Patterson (2:15) to win the title. Match was originally, Greald Brisco vs. Pat Patterson...Tables and Dumpster Match: DeGeneration X (Road Dogg, X-Pac, and Tori) defeated The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray) (9:40) in a "Tables and Dumpster" match...King of the Ring Tournament Finals: Kurt Angle pinned Rikishi Phatu (4:59) to win the King of the Ring Tournament....Main Event Six Man Tag Team Match (Hunter Hearst Helmsley's World Heavyweight Title on the line): The Rock, Undertaker, and Kane defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Shane McMahon, and Vince McMahon (18:55) when The Rock pinned Vince McMahon to win the title. ---- Event: King of the Ring 2001 Date: June 24, 2001 Location: East Rutherford, New Jersey Arena: Continental Airlines Arena Attendance: 16,024 Sunday Night Heat Match, European Heavyweight Title Match: Matt Hardy pinned Justin Credible to retain the title...King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match #1: Kurt Angle defeated Christian (8:51)....King of the Ring Tournament Semi-Final Match #2: Edge defeated Rhyno (10:20)...World Tag Team Title Match: The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) defeated Spike Dudley and Kane (8:24) when Buh-Bu Ray Dudley pinned Spike to retain the tag team titles...King of the Ring Tournament Final: Edge pinned Kurt Angle (10:20) to win the King of the Ring Tournament...World Light-Heavyweight Title Match: Jeff Hardy pinned X-Pac (7:10) to retain the title...Unsanctioned Match: The Undertaker and Diamond Dallas Page fought to a No Contest...Street Fight Match: Kurt Angle pinned Shane McMahon (25:58) in a "Street fight" match...World Heavyweight Title Match (Three-Way Match): Steve Austin defeated Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit (27:50) in a three-way match to retain the title when Austin pinned Benoit. ---- Event: WWE King of the Ring 2002 Date: June 23, 2002 Arena: Nationwide Arena Location: Columbus, Ohio Attendance: 14,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: 'The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) defeated Raven and Steven Richards when Matt Hardy pinned Richards...'King of the Ring Semi-Final Match #1: 'Rob Van Dam defeated Chris Jericho...'King of the Ring Semi-Final Match #2: Brock Lesnar pinned Test (8:12)...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Jamie Knoble pinned Hurricane Helms (11:58) to win the title...Ric Flair pinned Eddie Guerrero (17:00)...Women's World Title Match: Molly Holly pinned Trish Stratus (5:05) to win the title...Kurt Angle defeated Hulk Hogan (12:05)...King of the Ring Tournament Final Match: Brock Lesnar pinned Rob Van Dam (5:36) to win the King of the Ring Tournament...Undisputed World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker pinned Triple H (23:00) to retain the title